The definition of a Kunoichi
by gendrogen
Summary: Mara, a commoner, is repulsed by ninja and has a deep hatred for all of them. Her nightmare comes true when the vivacious path of a kunoichi chooses her. Just what will she do when she's on that path?
1. The bun girl

**Chapter 1: The bun girl**

* * *

**This whole story is written from Mara's point of view so normal words are just her thoughts and her telling you the story. Words like 'this' are sounds. Words like "this" are the speech of a character. Italicized words are the setting. Also I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

_Market_

"Spaghetti sound good tonight?

Mothers' voice is so soft and calm; I've always wondered why she never loses her temper. I 'kid' you not, she's never struck or lashed out at me. Mother's also pretty, very pretty. Most think she's in her twenties but I know better; she's really forty-three.

"Come Mara; let's go to the check out."

I nodded and skipped behind her while gazing at the market. Tanzu Market is a very beautiful place; I've never seen a mess in this place. The aisles are always crystal clear and the produce are stacked neatly in-line throughout the shelves. That's probably why it's so popular.

"Mam that'll be 320 ry-"

'BOOM'

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

"What the he-"

* * *

All of this was happening to fast. Two seconds ago mother and I were just standing in line to checkout spaghetti and now there's a catastrophe in the market. The loud 'boom' that happened moments ago was the result of the windows in the market being busted through. I don't even know where the scream came from. The once pretty market was now a dirty, blood filled, mess. Limp bodies lay scattered around the floor. My eyes were darting around the market before I was snapped into reality by my mother's voice.

"Mara get down!"

I still didn't react to her words; I just stayed up, entranced by the blood pouring out of the people. I've seen blood before because I fallen of my bike plenty of times but I've never seen it like this. The blood was almost like a never ending fountain. My train of thought was broken by her hand which pushed me to the ground.

'Clash'

My mothers' hand came just in time because two men started flying towards each other and clashed in the air right after she pushed me down. That could have been me; I would have been dead.

"Thank you mom."

"You're welcome. We need to find a way out of this market."

I nodded in agreement. The market was getting worse by the minute. Masked men and women looked like they were fighting other men and women with flask jackets on. I think they were what you call ninja. If they were ninja than I'd hate them! My mother took my hand and we slowly crept towards the entrance of the market.

"Almost there."

"Where do you think you're going?"

Dang we were almost out. I looked up to see a figure. This figure was a woman with white hair but she wore a mask in the shape of a dragon. Her body was slender and her skin looked pale. I think it's pale because only her hands were revealed. The rest of her body was covered in a black jumpsuit.

"W-what do you want with us?" My mother squeaked.

"Nothing personally, but I need to kill you both. This is a massacre and my group doesn't want any survivors so that is why I must kill you both. My group also doesn't want any witnesses so prepare yourselves!"

Her voice was cold and dark throughout her speech with us. The danger she was portraying to us got to me. I started feeling fearful. Will I die; I'm too young to die, I'm only nine! Why is all of this happening to me?

"Mara . . . runaway now."

"But momma."

"Now!"

Her words had no impact on me, if she dies I want to go down with her.

"You should listen to your mom little girl."

I shook my head in disapproval.

"No, if she dies I want to go with her."

"It's your funeral."

The lady charged at us. My mother got into a fighting stance and I just stood there. The lady was now inches away from my mother before she turned her heels and launched a kick at me.

"Mara!"

* * *

Everything seemed like it was moving in slow motion; I saw the kick but my body wouldn't react, it was filled with fear.

"Goodbye world," I whispered while closing my eyes.

'Crash'

I opened my eyes to see that the masked woman was on the ground.

"Mom . . . you saved me."

"I'll never let you die Mara!"

"That actually hurt you bitch!"

The women hopped up and started making some strange signs with her fingers. She stopped on a sign that looked like she was clapping.

"Water style: water clone jutsu."

The blood around the women started to form into two replicas of herself. Was she doing magic?

"Mara, this would be a good time to run?"

Before I could react, two of the replicas swarmed my mother. My mother drop kicked the first but was grabbed in a neck hold by the other.

"Stop it you bully!"

"Hehe, there's no such thing as bully in the ninja world, just the weak and strong. Your mother is weak and I'm strong."

She took out a knife shaped thingy. It looked too wide to be a knife and too short to be a sword. She walked towards my mother slowly and raised her knife preparing to strike. I have to do something!

* * *

I did nothing but watch. The knife was about to plunge into my mother but something strange happened. I saw the knife but it didn't hit my mother, it struck a log. I looked back again and saw another pale woman standing with my mother behind the masked women. This new woman had long black hair with a headband covering her temple. Her eyes were a mysterious crimson color with stranger markings on her iris's. She appeared to be wearing a dress made of white bandages. But I'm not sure it was a dress because she had a red sleeve coming down her left side. Her thighs were also bandaged by the white material on her dress.

"Who do you think you are?" My mother said.

"I'm Kurenai Yuhi and don't you think that you should be a little more grateful? I just saved you from death!"

"Why would I be grateful to a ninja? I could have taken that woman."

My mother's right, ninja always get in the way of things; I don't like this Kurenai lady.

"Whatever lady."

Kurenai vanished leaving flower pedals on the ground. My mother took my hand and we ran home.

* * *

_Kitsuchi household_

My day's been filled with excitement so I need to relax. I sat down on my bed and stared into my mirror. My appearance is somewhat normal, though I've been told I'm pretty I don't get that compliment a lot. My hair's long and brown. I usually tie it up in a ponytail so that I can attach a ribbon onto it. My skin's halfway pale and halfway cream, it looks like a mixed color. My normal outfit consists of dark black shorts and a white tank top.

Staring into my mirror has got me thinking about ninja. Since the 'incident', my mother and I have hated ninja. The 'incident' was my father's death which happened when I was five.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Mommy, where are we going?"_

_"To visit your dad silly."_

_"Where's daddy?"_

_"Daddy is working now so I figured we should stop by and give him his lunch."_

_"Where does dad work again?"_

_"Now you're just acting smart. Well if you must know, your father is the owner and only worker of a weapon shop near the borders of Konoha and the Land of the Waves. We're almost there."_

_"Mr. Kitsuchi I don't think you understand how important your weapons are to me."_

_"Gato, I've told you many times, I won't sell you any of my weapons because I know what you'll do with them. Do you think enslaving the Land of Waves is going to do you any good?"_

_"Mr. Kitsuchi, you're aware of my plans so you should already know that I plan to use it as a port city and control its exports making me richer."_

_"I'd be fine with that if you didn't have to take over it with force."_

_"Force is the only way!"_

_"There's a thing called peace. If and when you start killing innocent people with my weapons, who do you think Konoha is going to blame . . . me you sick bastard!"_

_"You're just a stepping stone in my plan. You are the one who is supposed to take the 'fall'."_

_"You're wrong, now leave my shop!"_

_"I'm not leaving here without a deal."_

_"Burn in hell!"_

_"I already gave you the easy way but now I see that you want the other option. Zabuza, dispose of Mr. Kitsuchi."_

_What happened next was a nightmare; the Zabuza guy pulled out a huge sword and chopped my father's head clean off._

_"Nooooooooooooooo!"_

_"Oh Mrs. Kitsuchi don't blame me for your husband's stubbornness, you should blame ninja for being the ultimate killing tools."_

**End flashback**

* * *

Even after four years, Gato's words have truth in them. All ninja will ever be are killers. Killers who kill the innocent and bring no justice to the world.

"Mara, you've been in your room too long, go get some fresh air!"

"Fine mother!"

_Park_

The parks of Konoha are always so nice; nothing ever goes wrong in them. I swung on the swings for a good amount of time, just reflecting on my life. I did this until I noticed a group of three boys around my age playing catch. I'm not going to lie but I suck at catch and throwing anything but there's just a special something about it that makes me want to continue to play it. I skipped towards the boys and asked if I could play to which they happily accepted me. The first throw they made towards me I caught but I progressively got worse. By the fourth throw, I could barely catch the ball. By the sixth throw, I was getting hit in the face by the ball. The boys even started yelling at me by saying-

"Butter fingers!"

"Can't catch!"

"Klutz!"

Each throw was worse and worse for me. I felt broken down physically and mentally.

"You guys are just a bunch of bullies!"

"It's not my fault you can't catch a ball dummy," the first boy said.

"Go die in a hole you meanie!"

"Nobody talks to me like that!" The first boy said.

"Yah you ugly girl," his groupies said.

"Well somebody should!"

"No, all I deserve is respect." The first boy said.

"Stop acting so cocky, you're not even hot. You're just an egotistical jerk whose groupies are dumber than rocks. You're not so smart yourself!"

The boys looked dumbfounded at me.

"You little princess, NOBODY TALKS TO ME LIKE THAT!"

The first boy ran up towards me and landed a blow on my stomach.

"Y-you can't hit a girl!"

"I'm not supposed to but nobody's here to tell me not to!"

The boys gathered around me and hit me. The blows landed all along my body. My nose was bleeding, my eyes were swollen, my ear was bleeding, and worst of all my ribs felt cracked.

"H-help, somebody!"

* * *

My cry for help was answered by not a person but rocks. About a dozen or so flew at the boys striking them everywhere. The last rock connected to the first boys' skull knocking him out. He was the last of his friends to fall unconscious. My hero, or should I say heroine stepped out of the bushed revealing herself. Her hair was put up into two Chinese style buns, her blouse-vest was pink, and she also wore dark green pants.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yes. Are you the person who threw all those rocks?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you saved me and you kicked butt! What's your name?"

"Tenten you?"

"Mara."

"How old are you?"

"I'm nine, what about you Tenten?"

"I'm ten. Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Yes please?"

Tenten and hit it off when she walked me home. She seemed like the perfect best friend until she started talking about one particular topic. This topic was her ninja training. Once she stated that she was a ninja in training the conversation between us stopped.

"Look Tenten you're nice and all but I can't be your friend."

"W-why not?"

"Because you're a ninja!"

"What's wrong with ninja?"

"I hate ninja, so I hate you? It's nothing personal but it's just what ninja do. Now if you don't mind, I can walk myself home . . . bye bun girl."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I hope you liked the new first chapter! Lastly, this story is set three years before the main canon storyline so all of the rookie nine would be nine years old; thus making Neji, Lee, and Tenten ten years old. **

**Jutsu list :**

_Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu _**(Water clone jutsu): This technique is similar to the shadow clone jutsu but it creates clones out of water. **

* * *

**I'm only going to say this once . . . I'm a review whore and proud to be one, so please review!**


	2. Daddy

**Chapter 2: Daddy**

* * *

I arrived home in a rush flustered after talking with Tenten.

"Everything alright Mara?"

"Um ya mom . . . I just need some sleep."

"Alright, goodnight 'kiddo'."

* * *

**Dream Sequence**

_Back into my dreams I go. My dreams usually revolve around straight forward topics like being a princess or falling in love but I feel like something's going to change today. My days already been like hell so what else can happen?_

_"Mara, is that you?"_

_"Who are you and how do you know my name?"_

_The figure or should I say the man was my skin complexion, he even had the same eyes as me. His hair was brown but was cut short. He wore red robes embroidered with gold which looked kid-like on him because of his height. This man was fairly tall; he stood about five or six head taller than me. He was also attractive looking in the face. _

_"It's a shame that my daughter can't even recognize her own father."_

_"W-what?"_

_There's no way this man is my father. I haven't once dreamed about my father, even when he died I was still too young to comprehend his death._

_"My father's dead you jerk!"_

_"True but I am him. The rules of the dead are a bit strange. You see once someone dies, they are allowed to contact one person in the present world through that persons dream, but they, they spirit, can only do it once. Usually the person contacted just thinks they are dreaming about their beloved one that's passed on but its reality."_

_"I still don't believe you Da- I mean man, but if it's true than why'd you chose me over mom and why have you waited so long to use this ability?"_

_"Your mother's hid many secrets from you so that is why I'm telling you. I'm also telling you this now because if I told you when you were younger than you would have thought it was just a rubbish dream. But first I have to prove to you that I am you father."_

_The man reached forward and placed his two fingers, his index and middle finger, behind my ear near my hair line. He started rubbing that area making me laugh. Nobody knows about that spot because I'm super ticklish there. Only my dad would know about that are-_

_"DAD!"_

_"Took you long enough."_

_I flung my arms around my father and he welcomed them by embracing me._

_"It-it's true, poppa I've missed you so much!"_

_"I've missed you so much also Mara; I love you."_

_"I love you to dad."_

* * *

_"We need to talk about serious stuff now."_

_"Okay."_

_"Your mother, she's not who she says she is."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"On the outside she may appear to be calm, sweet and nice but she's really a ferocious bitch!"_

_"Dad!"_

_"But it's true."_

_"How, you haven't even given me any evidence?"_

_"Well she's not ferocious but she's a cheating bitch! Right before I died, we were going through a divorce. We were getting a divorce because of two reasons. The first was because of you. You may have not known this but I was rich. You mother made sure to have a child so that in case we did get a divorce, she'd take the child and get child support from me. Thus she could live easy while getting a constant flow of money through child support. Second was because I found her cheating. Well actually I've only caught her cheating with another man once. I caught her cheating about a year before my death. I asked her about it but she didn't give me any answers so I asked her family and they didn't know she was married. Her family told me that she said she broke things off with me and that she started up a relationship with her ex-boyfriend; those two have been on and off for about twenty years. _

_I stood their dumbfounded. My mouth was even hanging wide open._

* * *

_"That's not all Mara; I did some research on her and found out that she's been in many relationships with rich men. In these relationships, she's managed to get children out of them and then she gets child support by breaking up of getting a divorce."_

_"Well what's wrong with that, it just means I have a lot of brothers and sisters!"_

_"You HAD a lot of brothers and sisters. This last part is really going to scare you. After she divorces her husband or boyfriend, they mysteriously end up dead. What's worse is that a year or so after they die, the children also get killed. This has led me to believe that her long time ex-boyfriend and herself make money by killing rich men and taking their death money."_

_"Y-you're joking!"_

_"This is no joke Mara, if it was a joke than I wouldn't be here telling you all of this. You're in danger, very great danger."_

_"B-but you can't prove any of this!"_

_"I just did; here's another thing, because your mother plans the deaths of her divorcees, my death was staged. You shouldn't blame Gato, or Zabuza for my death, no, you should blame your mother. She set the whole thing up; she probably said I'd sponsor Gato's band of thugs. Though Gato is a bad man, I don't want you getting wrapped up in revenge to kill him."_

_"B-but you're all wrong. I don't blame Gato or Zabuza; I blame ninja for your death!"_

_"What?"_

_"I blame ninja for your death. It's their entire fault for your death. All they are . . . are military tools waiting to kill innocent people."_

_"That is where you are wrong Mara. Your mother probably drilled in some stupid hypothesis in your head during my death. Ninja are quit the opposite of what you state they are. Ninja are the bridge of corrupt and justice, of power and balance. Sure some people abuse the powers of Gato such as but other such as the Hokage of Konoha use ninja to benefit the wellbeing of others. Ninja serve and promote justice; you should be thankful for ninja because they save and watch over the people of Konoha on a daily basis. They do all of this even though there are people like you who hate them and despise their existence. Trust me, a lot of people in Konoha hate ninja. Ninja are the guardian angles of each land, village, or city."_

_"How, how do you know all of this is true!"_

_"Mara, I'm about to tell you another secret that your mothers probably hid from you. I come from a ninja family; everyone in my family is a ninja except me because I wanted the simple life."_

_"But she told me that your family was all dead?"_

_"That has some truth to it. Everyone in my family is dead except my brother Kenshi."_

_"B-but she went into special detail about Kenshi's death, she said that he died on a mission."_

_"Damn that woman! Kenshi is very alive though no-one knows where he resides."_

_"But-"_

_"No more questions Mara, my time is coming to an end in your dream but there is one last thing I must tell you. I've always wanted you to be a ninja. Your mothers objected numerous times but now that you know the truth about her, I want you to embrace the path of a ninja. Well actually embrace the path of a kunoichi because that is what female ninja are called. Don't forget my words Mara. I love you."_

_My dad started to flutter away and evaporate in the air as if his spirit was being recalled._

_"Daddy!"_

**End Dream Sequence**

* * *

I rose up out my bed drenched in sweat. Tears were falling freely down my cheek.

"Dad," I whispered, "I won't forget your words. I will become a kunoichi."

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. Review : )**


End file.
